


[率硕]捡到一只北极熊

by Akucc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 率硕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucc/pseuds/Akucc
Summary: ※ooc，lsm的养熊日常 有部分310（ex）※自娱自乐的慢热流水账~
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 12





	[率硕]捡到一只北极熊

1.  
  
正值寒假，李硕珉一个人住在乡下奶奶留下的老屋。大雪在夜幕中纷纷扬扬，小房子像落满糖霜的姜饼屋。  
  
他坐在沙发里吃夜宵看棒球比赛，听见黑隆隆的院子里咕咚咚地响。不知道哪里滚进来的一团脏兮兮，毛发纠结的小动物。  
  
李硕珉抱起来左右看了两眼。小东西挺沉，举起来费劲，小肉掌搭在他的肩膀上，两只眼睛滴溜溜地看着他，惹得他同情心泛滥。  
  
冰天雪地，不知从哪里跑丢，怪可怜的。  
  
他给夫胜宽挂了个电话：  
  
“胜宽啊，捡了只萨摩耶该怎么办？”  
  
崔瀚率：.....  
  
2.  
  
“萨摩耶”看着李硕珉挂了电话，匆匆地穿上大衣出门去。回来时拎着一桶牛奶和一袋狗粮。  
  
一只碟子放在地上，盛好骨头棒模样的小饼干。李硕珉把它抱到碟子前，热切地盯着它。  
  
萨摩耶看都没看碟子中的食物，果断地抛弃了它。扭头望着李硕珉桌子上余烟袅袅的金牌泡面。  
  
馋。  
  
“这个真不行。”李硕珉把泡面碗收走了，人还是有点常识的。  
  
吃完李硕珉临时跑到商超买回来的牛肉，萨摩耶满意地舔着肉掌，留李硕珉心痛地计算着本月的饮食开销。  
  
“小吃货，我只是个画画的穷学生。”  
  
崔瀚率舔了舔毛上沾着的肉末，酷酷地看着他。  
  
3.  
  
借了邻居家的狗狗沐浴液和梳子，李硕珉接了一大盆热水，搓起带着香味的泡泡，把萨摩耶浑身上下认认真真洗了一遍。  
  
纠结缠绕的毛恢复如雪的白色，他用吹风机把毛吹干。萨摩耶有点抗拒，直躲着吹风机的风口。  
  
“有点害怕吗，不好意思哦。”  
  
他关了吹风机，换一条柔软毛巾把毛擦干。萨摩耶趴在他的膝头，热乎乎的一团，逐渐放松身体，鼻子里发出舒服的呼噜声。  
  
4.  
  
洗完澡李硕珉把它捞到床上。  
  
雪白的小毛球踩着床单，小肉掌陷在柔软的床铺上，像雪地上留下一串小脚印。  
  
李硕珉伸手去关灯睡觉。萨摩耶灵巧地钻进他怀里，找准最暖和的位置趴下。  
  
刚洗过的毛发香喷喷的，李硕珉抱着吸了一口，毛毛搔着脸颊，困意逐渐涌上来。  
  
“明天送你回家。晚安。”  
  
5.  
  
醒来时胸口被一只胳膊压着发闷。李硕珉扭头一看，怀疑自己还没醒，有点懵逼。  
  
怎么有尊希腊雕塑跑到了自己床上。  
  
昨晚的白毛萨摩耶不翼而飞，取而代之的是一个未着寸缕、满头银发的少年，一只手横在他胸前抱着，闭着眼睛呼吸均匀地睡着，睫毛浓密又纤长，五官相当混血。  
  
李硕珉的动作扰得他醒来，少年慢慢睁开眼睛， 露出琥珀一般流光溢彩的瞳孔，撞上他的视线。  
  
6.  
  
清晨第一发提神醒脑从李硕珉的尖叫声开始。  
  
希腊雕塑笔直地站在卧室中间，挠了挠满头蓬松的毛。  
  
“我叫崔瀚率。”雕塑说话。  
  
“你是萨摩耶吗？”  
  
“我是北极熊。”  
  
“————你是北极熊！？”李硕珉惊恐，从头到脚地打量他。  
  
这对话听起来非常弱智。双方都意识到这一点。  
  
“别的先不说，知道你是雄性了。你后面的衣柜里有衣服，可不可以先穿上裤子。”  
  
李硕珉闭上眼睛。  
  
7.  
  
他说他在冰原上和家人走失，不小心踩中碎冰落入海里，游了很久才挣扎上岸，一直在向有光的地方走。  
  
“对不起，我以为你是一只胖了的萨摩耶。”李硕珉很诚恳。  
  
“……”崔瀚率难以理解，但是接受道歉。  
  
现在李硕珉开始犹豫，不知道应该把电话挂给野生动物保护中心还是警察局。  
  
小北极熊年轻，但是脑子转得很快。  
  
“可不可以收留我。”他忽闪着睫毛盯着他，“我找不到家了。”  
  
李硕珉捂住脸。  
  
唉，美色误人。  
  
8.  
  
崔瀚率在李硕珉家住下了。  
  
9.  
  
一起住需要解决的问题很多。比如首先一点，晚上怎么睡。  
  
“晚上睡觉的时候你可不可以变成小熊的形态。” 李硕珉诚恳地和崔瀚率商量，“我只有这一张床，很挤，不然只有我们其中一人睡沙发。”  
  
崔瀚率不愿意睡沙发，也不希望李硕珉睡沙发，因此答应得很好。  
  
第二天早上醒来时，李硕珉身上依旧挂着一条长长的胳膊，贴得他浑身发热。  
  
崔瀚率为此有话说：“平时在冰原上需要保暖，一般睡觉都蜷缩着。在这里睡得太暖和，很难控制，一不小心就会变人。”  
  
而且崔瀚率睡觉很不规矩，喜欢抱着他，像抱个人型抱枕。  
  
李硕珉威胁他再在睡觉时候拱他就把他踹下床。  
  
“你不会吧。”  
  
崔瀚率冰雪聪明，喜欢用句号作为反问句的结尾，然后一个熊抱上去。  
  
10.  
  
需要解决的问题其二是吃什么。  
  
第一天的昂贵牛肉让李硕珉痛彻心扉，天天吃李硕珉马上会破产。  
  
李硕珉在网上搜着关键词：北极熊，吃什么。  
  
弹出第一条答案：「北极熊主要捕食海豹，除此之外，它们也捕捉海象、海狮、海狗、小型鲸等。」  
  
这我哪儿整去。李硕珉开始搜下一条：去北极旅行团多少钱。  
  
答案后面跟着一串零，打懵了李硕珉。  
  
李硕珉举着手机给崔瀚率看：“你来自一个很贵的地方。”  
  
听了李硕珉关于饮食的问题，崔瀚率说，第一天吃牛肉因为实在太饿了。他平时吃普通的肉和蔬菜就可以，比如鱼。  
  
“想喝海鲜汤吗，我很拿手。”  
  
汤煲好后，李硕珉期待的表情亮晶晶，崔瀚率尝了一口。  
  
怎么样。  
  
崔瀚率没回答，又续了一碗，热乎乎的液体滚进胃里，他觉得自己还可以在这里赖很久。  
  
11.  
  
需要解决的问题其三是衣服。  
  
崔瀚率在家天天光着上身，穿着一条他的小三角晃荡，让李硕珉很不适应，主要是崔瀚率的身材太有冲击力。  
  
每天看着希腊雕塑礻果奔，他很难。  
  
“不喜欢穿，衣服有束缚感。”  
  
崔瀚率窝在家里，依靠电视和平板了解人类世界，成为了一只思想前卫的北极熊，穿衣自由，不穿衣也很自由，何况是在家里。  
  
这话说得没错。  
  
李硕珉别无选择，用海鲜汤要挟。崔瀚率勉为其难地挑了一套睡衣，蓝天白云，上面印着彩虹。  
  
崔瀚率说他喜欢彩虹，因为以前冰原上白茫一片，风浪卷得大海都是黑色的。彩虹代表雨过天晴，天际五光十色，世界安宁。  
  
12.  
  
归根到底还是钱的问题。  
  
李硕珉是美院的学生，放假时靠网上接商稿画图赚钱。  
  
如今家里多了一张嘴，打工人李硕珉必须要多努力。早上做完早餐之后，就开始伏案工作。  
  
李硕珉咬着压感笔，对着关节人模型头秃。一位行走的雕塑在客厅里晃来晃去，问他什么时候做晚饭。  
  
这一点启发了他。让他找到了崔瀚率的正确使用方法。  
  
崔瀚率在客厅里摆着奇奇怪怪的姿势，等李硕珉拍下来当资料用。  
  
“你不是让我穿上衣服吗？”  
  
“需要脱的时候就要脱。”  
  
13.  
  
猫咪，猫科动物，全世界家庭中较为广泛的宠物。  
  
崔瀚率喜欢猫咪，最近一整天坐在沙发上，沉迷用平板观看猫猫视频。  
  
以至于李硕珉发现自己的油管关注里全部都是萌宠频道。  
  
对于这种跨物种的兴趣，李硕珉难以想象，听起来像一只兔子坦白自己喜欢青蛙。  
  
人类对于猫咪也是一种跨物种的兴趣。崔瀚率指出。人类对于北极熊也是一种跨物种的兴趣。  
  
“你说的没错。”李硕珉回答。最近他被崔瀚率口头赢过的次数与日俱增，内心思考是不是应该在平板上设定限制儿童上网时长。  
  
“不许用我的账号看R/18！”  
  
14.  
  
崔瀚率近来在家里表现良好，李硕珉决定带他出去玩一玩。  
  
坐在进城的大巴车里，北极熊呼吸到新鲜空气，手舞足蹈非常兴奋。  
  
城里在举行圣诞节庆典。冬青树上挂着彩球和丝带，广场两侧全是小吃和游戏的摊位。  
  
李硕珉和崔瀚率玩了套圈、飞镖和打靶，两个人的准头都挺不错，打得不相上下，转了一圈下来，赢了一堆小毛绒玩具。  
  
李硕珉把一堆小熊公仔塞进崔瀚率的卫衣帽兜里，然后拉着他去广场上公放的投币式的点唱机。  
  
15.  
  
他们点了一首双人曲，崔瀚率在网上听过，很喜欢，李硕珉也喜欢。  
  
李硕珉唱歌好听，但是从没在KTV唱过，错过了第一段进入的几个音，后面一直追着赶。  
  
小北极熊的低音也很好听，同时怀有一颗挑战自我的心，强行空气高音，唱得龇牙咧嘴。  
  
两个人笑得歪七扭八，几乎拿不稳麦克风。鬼哭狼嚎的声音从广场大喇叭里播出来，下台后同时觉得很丢脸。  
  
“这个事情以后不要再提了。”回程的路上李硕珉说。  
  
行。  
  
两个人互相看了一眼，都没忍住笑。  
  
16.  
  
冬季最冷的一天，有不速之客。  
  
李硕珉正在厨房里煮海鲜汤，茶几上的手机叮叮咚咚响。  
  
他脱下烹饪手套，看了一眼联络人，把电话按断。继续戴上，煲汤。  
  
手机又响，他又摘下手套，又按断，戴上手套。  
  
持续了几次，崔瀚率看着李硕珉来来回回，心情焦躁。崔瀚率说，你不想接我帮你按掉，我想快点喝汤。  
  
没关系。李硕珉背着身子。  
  
最后一次响铃李硕珉接起来。电话不长，对方很恳切的样子，李硕珉简单应了两句，一句是行，一句是好，没什么表情。  
  
崔瀚率很少看见李硕珉没有表情的时候。通常是笑，或者委屈，或者和他赌气，总之很丰富。  
  
挂断电话后没有再响。崔瀚率问是谁。  
  
“前男友。”  
  
李硕珉讲得轻飘飘。  
  
17.  
  
李硕珉和洪知秀的分手很和平。洪知秀家里规划得很好，毕业后出国深造，之后在国外工作，李硕珉准备在留在国内，未来分道扬镳，不会再有交点。  
  
“那就不耽误你了。”  
  
李硕珉向来善解人意，知道以对方的温柔会为难，分手都提得很主动。  
  
学期结束的一天，李硕珉去他们同居的公寓，收拾掉所有自己的东西，把钥匙留在信箱里，悄无声息地从对方的生命里全身而退。  
  
然后躲进了乡下这个小地方，度过属于他的冬天。  
  
18.  
  
你没事吧。崔瀚率问。  
  
没事。  
  
没事你一脸要哭的表情。崔瀚率说。  
  
19.  
  
洪知秀打电话来说，他有一副画落在家里，这个家指得是他们以前同居的地方。他说会给他送过来。  
  
李硕珉搜索回忆，不记得有哪一副画没带走，需要洪知秀专门从城市里开几小时车跑到乡下。  
  
也许他是想见他。李硕珉禁止自己这么想。  
  
他一这么想的时候，脸上会露出忧伤的表情，让瀚率担心。  
  
20.  
  
洪知秀的车快到了。  
  
李硕珉对崔瀚率说，一会儿家里有人要过来，你可不可以避一避。你的存在我解释不清。  
  
崔瀚率说好。  
  
他坐在二楼的卧室里，透过结着霜花的窗棂看，远远有车驶过来，李硕珉站在院子的门口等，因为穿得少而有些打哆嗦。  
  
冬天真冷啊。他以前从来没这么察觉过。  
  
21.  
  
李硕珉被冻得有点僵硬，稍稍搓搓手，有点后悔没有穿上更厚实的那件旧大衣。  
  
洪知秀从车上走下来，腋下夹着一副牛皮纸包着的画，温暖的哈气晕成一团白雾。  
  
“没有请我进去喝茶的意思吗？”  
  
李硕珉站在门口摇头。  
  
洪知秀看见他站在门口的一刻就明白了。交往的三年里，两个人从没有吵过架，没有动过怒，不需要多余的话，原因是都对对方的脾气一清二楚。  
  
洪知秀把东西递给李硕珉，目光有点悲哀。  
  
他想，全世界上最柔软的内心，实际上最绝情，可以做到当断则断，不给自己或者别人留一点后路。  
  
让水结成冰是冬天的错，不是水的错。  
  
他去牵了牵李硕珉的手，李硕珉没有躲。他们都知道是最后了。  
  
“那么，再见。”  
  
希望你幸福。  
  
你也是。  
  
22.  
  
洪知秀的车开远了。  
  
李硕珉解开牛皮纸包。其实是硬纸板的文件夹。  
  
装在里面的也不是一副画，只是一张简单的草稿纸，上面潦草地记着一些英文从句和单词。  
  
上大学的时候，洪知秀是系里数一数二的男神。他只是个普通得不能再普通的中等生，心里装着小小的憧憬和情愫。  
  
难得上课有机会和男神并排坐在窗边。偶像剧情里天时地利的初见。他听课听得睡着了，口水流了一课桌。  
  
当时窗外栀子花开得很白很香，教室里的风扇长吁短叹，颜料盒里的白色所剩无几，漫长的夏天看起来永远不会结束。  
  
后来发生了许多事。他们决定在一起，他们决定要分开。  
  
他把草稿纸翻到背面，上面画着他趴在窗边的睡颜，日期正是他们第一次相遇那一天。  
  
栀子花落了下去，遗憾满山墙。  
  
23.  
  
李硕珉一进门，屋里一股暖气拥抱上来。手冰凉得失去知觉。崔瀚率的双手包裹着他的手，放进嘴边哈气焐热。  
  
“你不知道多穿一件出去吗？”小北极熊皱眉，眼神里写着愚蠢的人类。  
  
但是他皱眉的样子也很好看。这让李硕珉心里没有那么罪过。  
  
李硕珉眼圈泛红地看着他，鼻子里湿乎乎的，感觉鼻涕都要流下来了。  
  
“我有点想哭，你可不能嘲笑我啊。”  
  
嗯。  
  
崔瀚率抱住他。  
  
李硕珉埋在温暖宽阔的肩膀里，颤抖着呜咽起来。  
  
24.  
  
李硕珉低落了一阵时间。这个期间崔瀚率学会了煎鸡蛋，每天早上煎出不同的形状，比如《星球大战》里的死星，或者《哈利波特》里的金色飞贼。  
  
他主动提出说应该出去散散心，拉着李硕珉出门。湖面都冻上厚厚的一层，正好可以滑冰。  
  
崔瀚率在冰上嗖嗖地滑行，速度很快。小北极熊喜欢冰，曾经的落水经历没有给他留下心理阴影，李硕珉欣慰。  
  
但是他有心理阴影。李硕珉在学校时，曾经因为结冰的楼梯摔到骨折，对滑冰心有戚戚。  
  
崔瀚率说他会拉着李硕珉，不会让他跌倒。  
  
“你确定吗，我很脆的。”  
  
李硕珉握着他的手走到冰上。鞋底有点打滑。李硕珉害怕，抱紧崔瀚率的腰。  
  
他对虎背熊腰这个词有了全新理解，搂起来十分可靠。  
  
他离崔瀚率很近，睫毛分明能看清根部，沾着脸上雾气融化形成的水珠，还可以看见瞳孔的倒影里，微微睁大眼睛的自己。  
  
“小心一点。”崔瀚率说。  
  
25.  
  
李硕珉在院子里晾衣服，一只奓毛麻雀从树杈上掉下来，陷在雪地里。  
  
李硕珉把它捧在手心里。麻雀翅膀折断，估计是猫抓的。他把小鸟翅膀包扎了一下，然后用纸盒做了一个窝，放在窗台上。  
  
小北极熊趴在窗台上，盯着这只麻雀看。  
  
麻雀扑闪着一边翅膀，非常紧张。  
  
李硕珉嘱咐崔瀚率，不许吓它。这是和你共同命运的小伙伴，掉进我家里的客人。  
  
我没有这个意思。崔瀚率说完，去帮李硕珉晾衣服。没有表现出他心里很不高兴。  
  
客厅沙发上他习惯坐下的位置，已经形成一些轻微的凹陷。他的茶杯上印着彩虹独角兽，和李硕珉的披萨杯并排放在沥水架上。  
  
这栋房子里有他专属的印记，他不是客人。  
  
26.  
  
他和李硕珉隔着一条床单，问他怎么看待他。  
  
“你是这栋屋子里我最喜欢的小朋友。”  
  
冬日暖阳，适合晒衣服被罩床单，李硕珉的心情很好。  
  
崔瀚率不喜欢前面这一串定语，不喜欢最后把他定性的名词。他帮李硕珉删减句子，「这栋屋子里」删掉，「小朋友」删掉。  
  
或者干脆由他来换一个句式，反问句结尾的问号换成句号，这件事情他擅长。  
  
“我可以当你男朋友吗。”  
  
27.  
  
李硕珉心脏咚咚直跳。他不能慌。  
  
“你知道什么是男朋友吗？”  
  
李硕珉解释，男女朋友是一种恋爱关系。恋爱需要两个人互相有超乎寻常的喜爱，想每天和对方在一起。  
  
崔瀚率的眼睛在太阳下很明亮：我对你有超乎寻常的喜爱，想每天和你在一起。  
  
普通人在这种目光下很难撑住。李硕珉开始在话语上松动。不行，你太小了。  
  
崔瀚率说爱情不分年龄，而且他不是人类，换算成人类年龄他只比李硕珉小一岁。  
  
李硕珉没有话可以说，任阳光落在脸颊上。  
  
于是崔瀚率先斩后奏，按住他亲了一下，一眨不眨地盯着他。  
  
“你会答应吗？”  
  
这熊孩子都从哪里学的。李硕珉捂着嘴巴，脸上发热。  
  
28.  
  
以前早上睡醒时只有崔瀚率一个人不穿衣服，现在床上有两个不穿衣服的人，李硕珉感觉很羞耻，而且腰还很痛。  
  
“你用了我的账号看了什么奇奇怪怪的东西？”  
  
崔瀚率没让他接着唠叨，嘴唇相互取暖，交换了一个冬日晨曦的吻。  
  
————  
  
Fin.也可能是tbc.  
  
尝试耕耘一下极圈，感谢阅读~


End file.
